Not My Father's Daughter
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: After her father suffers a life threatening heart attack Regina Lawler puts her life on hold to take care of him and to strengthen their relationship. She wasn't expecting to rush right into the arms of one of the newest WWE superstars. Possible Seth Rollins/OC/Roman Reigns
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was one of the stories on the poll I put up that I decided to go ahead and post. I have been thinking about it for over a year and finally decided now to go ahead and post it. It has been a long time since I have written strictly a WWE story that is set in current day.

* * *

"Reggie! You have a call on line one. It sounds urgent." A waitress called seeing the head chef walking towards the kitchens again.

Reggie O'Neil sighed and grabbed the phone off of the hook.

'This is Reggie."

"Reg, its Brain."

"Hey Bri." she smiled freeing her dark locks from her ponytail, 'What's up?"

"It's Dad."

"Oh Jesus Brain, I don't have time to stop and talk about dad right now."

"Reg, he collapsed at ringside tonight." Reggie swallowed the sudden lump that rose up, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, can you fly out to Montreal and find out."

"I guess, I mean it's not like he wants to see me anyways."

"You are his daughter either you like it or not."

"Don't remind me." she returned rubbing her forehead.

"Let me know when you find something out."

"I will." she sighed hanging the phone up and stepping back into the busy kitchen and into the office.

She pulled off of her dirty chef's jacket and dropped in the open lien bag by the door.

"Are you okay?" Frankie the pastry chef asked coming into the office.

"No, my father collapsed."

"Your dad?' he was confused, she never talked to any of them about her family.

In fact Regina O'Neil was a mystery to even those closet to her.

She took a shaky breath and picked up her phone and purse.

"You don't have a dad."

"I do Frankie; I just don't like talking about him.'

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't around much when I was growing up. I was a kid from his second marriage that only lasted a couple of years." she answered looking around the office making sure she didn't forget anything.

"What's his name? What does he do?"

"Jerry Lawler."

Frankie's jaw dropped in shock.

"And that is the exact reason why I don't tell anyone who I am."

"I'm sorry Reg but your dad."

"I know is one of the voices of the WWE. I have known that my entire life."

"Why didn't tell me? I thought we were closer than that?"

"I don't like talking about it. Jerry and I don' t have the best relationship." she shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't live with him when I was growing up, I only saw him on TV and every other holiday and even then he didn't want me. He wanted another son and got me instead."

Frankie went over to her and grasped her shoulders in his hands, "I'll take you to the airport. You have to fix your relationship with him. You don't know how precious a relationship with your father can be until its too late.'

"You sound like Brain."

The older man smirked, "I know, come on we can last a few days without you at the helm." Reggie nodded her head, he was right, she needed to be there.

* * *

4 hours later she landed in Montreal and took a taxi to the hospital they had taken her father too.

She looked around for any familiar face anything.

"Reggie!" Michael Cole called seeing her stepping away from the nurse's station.

"Michael! Is he okay?" she asked going over to him.

"He had a heart attack and he's under sedation."

"Thank god." she was going to take that as a good sign, "Can you take me to see him?"

Michael nodded his head and motioned for her to step in front of him.

She was silent as they rode the elevator up to the floor Jerry was on and then as she stepped into the room.

She went over to his bed and grasped his clammy hand in hers, "Hey Dad." she said softly squeezing his hand, "I'm here."

She knew that he couldn't hear him, she wanted him to know that someone was there with him.

Seeing him hooked up to the different monitors and IV's scared her and it enforced what her brothers and Frankie had told her.

"And I'm here for however long you need me to be."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to RollinsintheDean who reviewed and also for looking over this. And also thanks to everyone that alerted and favorited this. Next chapter will be when she meets the boys on the roster.

* * *

Time had past slowly since Reggie had taken her post next to her father's bed according to the doctors and nurses he was doing much better and they would take him off of the sedation soon.

Something she wouldn't believe until she saw it with her own two eyes.

Her father's girlfriend sat across from her, her dark eyes studying her.

'You know, you have his eyes."

"I know and his hair color." she toyed with a strand of her dark hair, 'sadly that's where our similarities end."

At least that's what she liked to think and nobody knew enough to say anything different.

The uncomfortable silence filled the room again, Reggie going back to the book she was reading and Lynn went back to staring at Jerry.

She was almost thankful for it, she didn't have much interaction with her father's significant others, and she liked it that way.

"Are Brain and Kevin coming?" she asked again.

"No just me. Its time for me to spend time with my father, even if we don't get along most of the time."

"He talks about you all the time you know." she looked up from her magazine.

"You may think he doesn't want anything to do with you and that he doesn't love you but at the end of the day he does love you and he are so proud of you and how far you have come."

Reggie stood up quickly her magazine falling to the floor, 'my past isn't any of _your _business and sure the hell isn't something that he should be sharing with a new flavor of the year. Excuse me."

Once she was out in the hallway she let out a frustrated yell and twisted her hands around in the air.

"Sorry." she commented feeling the nurses' eyes on her.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked down the hallway to the vending machines.

She kicked the metal siding before sinking down to the floor her hands going into her dark locks, what she wouldn't give to be back home in New Orleans.

* * *

"Excuse Miss Lawler?" A nurse asked awhile later causing her to look up.

"Your father is wake if you want to see him."

"I would thank you." she said standing up and brushing her pants off.

Taking a deep breath she walked own the hallway and stepped into the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Reg, you're here." Jerry commented his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" she asked.

Lynn sensing that thy needed a minute alone stepped out of the room.

"I know that I have messed up a lot in the past and pushed you away." Reggie went on moving to the seat that Lynn vacated and covered his hand with hers.

"But I would like the chance to get to know you as my dad and spend time with you."

"I would like that. But what about work?" he asked.

"Work can survive without me for awhile. Frankie can handle it." she answered.

"So does that mean you'll go with me on the road?" he asked.

"Yeah dad that means I will even follow you on the road with the meat heads." she answered with a slight laugh.

She was serious about wanting to spend time with him and fixing their damaged relationship.

"How's the restaurant doing?" He asked as she stood up filling a water glass up.

"Its good." she answered holding it out to him, "Busy."

"Any men I should know about?" his blue eyes twinkled at her as he took the straw into his mouth.

"Dad!" she scowled, "there is no man you need to concern yourself."

Jerry raised his eyebrow as he pushed the straw away from him.

"Well sweetheart you aren't going any younger."

"I know. And you are getting too old to keep on playing this game of revolving women.' She shot back setting the cup back down.

"How old is she?"

"Reg lets not do this now." Jerry said leaning his head back against the pillows.

"How about this?" she suggested folding her arms under her chest, "You don't ask about my love life I won't ask you about yours."

"Deal." he agreed his eyes closing.

"I'll let you let you rest." she said quietly, she had to go call her brothers and then check in with Frankie.

Jerry nodded his head and waving her away.

* * *

Reggie stepped into the hallway sending a quick message to her brothers and then dialing Frankie.

"Hey Reg, everything okay?" Frankie greeted after the first ring.

"Everything is fine now."

"What happened?" she could hear the hustle and bustle of their kitchen behind him.

"He had a heart attack. He could've died Frank." She said sitting down on the worn leather couch in the waiting room, 'he did, but they revived him." she ran her hand over her hair again,

"They were able to get his heart going again when I got here he was under sedation.'

"I'm glad he's okay Reg." "Me too. Will you be able to handle the helm for awhile longer?"

"Sure why?" "I'm going to spend sometime with my dad get to know him like I should; I promised him I go with him on the road for awhile."

"Okay, just don't go falling in love with one those oily wrestlers."

'I won't. I'm the last person that would."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to RollinsintheDean who reviewed and for helping me with so much with this.

* * *

"Reggie what the hell is this?" Jerry questioned his daughter almost two months later as she sat a plate in front of him.

"Dinner." She answered folding her arms.

"No this is rabbit food." he returned poking the greens with his fork.

"And this is going keep you alive _and_ healthy.' she snarked, "I think my brothers and daughter will agree with me when I say we _don't _want you having a heart attack and risk losing you."

"Fine, I will eat it if it makes you happy.'

"It'll make me very happy."

Jerry grumbled under his breath as he pulled his plate towards him. Reggie smirked and sat down next to him and took a sip of her water.

It was the first time in almost two months that they had been alone.

Brain and Kevin had shown up once they returned to Memphis, followed by Jerry's friends and some of his close coworkers and she had left briefly to go take care of some business only to return to her father's home.

"When is your mother going to let my grandbaby come see me?"

'Next week." she answered sitting her glass down seeing him frown, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going back to work next week, I leave Sunday."

"So soon?" she asked her eyebrows knitting together.

'It's been 9 weeks.' he answered his eyes on her, "I know you don't understand this but they are my family.'

"I am _ your _ family. Grace, Brain and Kevin are _your family._' she said pushing herself away from the table she knew that she shouldn't get upset over this, she knew better than that.

"I know that Reg." He said holding his hands up to appease her, 'You're coming with me. You said that you wanted to travel with me."

"I did and I do.' She trailed off; it had stung her since she was a child, her father leaving her with her mother to go on the road constantly. One of the happiest days of her life was when they got divorced and she and her mom moved to another city.

"You don't have to come.' Jerry said.

"I know I am coming, I'll get mom to bring Grace to me on the road.'

"What about work?"

"I am doing all the work over emails or over the phone. You aren't getting rid of me that easily." she smiled at him, "I'll go pack."

"Okay." He nodded, "I will clean up."

Reggie nodded her head and disappeared up the stairs.

Jerry was thrilled that she insisted on coming with him, out of his three kids she was the one that was least interested in wrestling.

This was his chance to get her into it.

* * *

"Hey Jerry! Welcome back!' John Cena called seeing the returning hall of famer stepping into the arena with a girl that he didn't know, "who is this pretty girl?"

"John good to see you." Jerry said putting his hand on his daughter's lower back, "This is my daughter Reggie."

Shock was clear on John's face as he extended his hand to her.

"You too John" she returned shaking his hand.

"Would you mind dropping her with the divas?" Jerry asked.

"Dad! Don't leave me." she hissed as John nodded his head, "Sure, I will show her around introduce her to some people too."

"Thanks." Jerry said before he kissed his daughter's cheek and walked away.

Reggie glared at her father's retreating back before she looked up at John's smirking face.

"Don't worry we don't bite hard."

The younger Lawler laughed before she shook her head, "Show me the way Cena."

She hadn't met many of her father's coworkers, she could count on one hand how many of Jerry's coworkers she had met and remembered.

"How come we have never heard of you before now?" he asked stirring her into the catering room.

"My choice, I don't need the limelight and Jerry didn't need my negative actions effecting the stuff that he had going on his life." she answered sitting down at one of the tables.

Seeing his questioning look she shook her head, "I would rather not talk about it."

John nodded his head and sat across from her. "So what does the mysterious Reggie do?"

"I'm a head chef at a restaurant in New Orleans."

"Good for you." he said as a couple of the girls walked over to them.

"Hey John, who's your friend?" John looked up at the girls then at Reggie, "This is Reggie Lawler, and she is Jerry's daughter. Reggie this is Nattie, Trinity, Ariane and Alicia."

"Hi." she said looking at them.

"I will leave you with them." John said, "I'll see you around Reg."

"Bye John." she smiled before looking at the girls.

"Wait your name is Reggie?" Trinity asked her dark eyes on the newcomer.

"Yeah, well it's really Regina but everybody calls me Reggie. Why?"

'Just wondering." Trinity answered her eyes still on her, she had heard of a Reggie before she just wasn't sure it was the same one.

Reggie shifted in her seat uncomfortably before turning her attention to Nattie and Ariane who were talking to her.

Taking a final glance at the pretty brunette she pulled her phone out and texted her boyfriend, "Tell Joe, I may've met his Reggie."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to RollinsintheDean for reviewing and everyone who alerted or Favorited this story.

* * *

"Hey cuz." Jon Uso greeted going over to his cousin who was lifting weights in the gym.

Joe gave a huff of annoyance and pulled his earphones out and looked at him, "What?"

"Trinity texted me earlier."

He stared at him, why would he care if his cousin's fiancé texted him or not.

'She said that she met a Reggie backstage today."

The weights dropped to the ground, "Reggie?"

Jon smiled and nodded his head.

Joe shook his head; he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

The chances of it being his Reggie were slim to none. He had looked for weeks after she disappeared but there was no trace of her anywhere. From the first day that she had turned him down, he knew that she was the one he wanted to be with.

All of his other relationships after her never matched up to the love he had had for Reggie.

"Just look for this Reggie girl see if it's her. You never know.' Jon said.

Joe nodded his head maybe just maybe she had come back to him.

* * *

"Papa! Papa!" Grace Lawler shouted as she ran down the ramp ahead of her mother and grandmother.

"There's my Princess Grace." Jerry grinned standing up from his chair and scooping her up.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I am."

"Did mommy take good care of you?"

"Yes she did."

'Good." She smiled pushing her dark curls out of her eyes before waving at JBL and Michael Cole who stood up.

"Go, catch up with your mom, I got her for a while." Jerry said looking at Reggie.

Reggie nodded her head before going over to her daughter, "Behave monster."

"Yes Mommy.

' Paula hooked her arm with her daughters and led her up the ramp shaking her head hearing her grand daughter giggle and chatter excitedly to her grandfather and his friends.

* * *

"Who's the kid?" Brodus Clay asked coming down to the ring with Ariane and Trinity a while later.

Grace was in the ring with JBL running between his legs giggling when he made a grab for her.

"My granddaughter Grace.' Jerry said looking over at the trio.

Trinity tilted her head to the side looking at the little girl.

There was no doubt in her mind now that not only was Joe's Reggie back but she had his child.

She quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Jon before she smiled down at Grace who had stopped in front of her.

She hoped for the little girl's sake that either one of them were around when Joe found out.

* * *

"Joe." Jon greeted his cousin with a wide smile on his face.

"What?" he grunted flipping his damp hair over his shoulder.

"It is _your _Reggie! Tri sent me this." He turned the phone around showing him the screen.

Joe squinted his eyes as he took the phone from him.

A smiling little girl with his eyes and hair and Reggie's smile was on the screen.

The same smile that she had given him when he put that cheap plastic ring on her finger.

He stoodu p anger and excitement coursing through him.

"Roman what's going on?" Dean Ambrose asked.

'I have something I need to do."

"What?"

"None of your business."

His two stablemates exchanged a look before following him out of the locker room.

* * *

"I know." Reggie said into her phone as she was walked back into the arena, "I'm sorry but she's my daughter.'

She was in the mist of a fight with Frankie about her bringing Grace on the road with her for a few days.

Not paying attention to where she was walking she collided with a strong chest and fell onto her ass.

A familiar chuckle meet her ears, "It's good to see you Reg."

Her face paled as she discarded her phone, "Joe?"

It was like she had seen a ghost.

He extended his hand to her to pull her up.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet.

Reggie looked down wetting her lips, how could she tell him? How could she tell him that she left because she was pregnant and wasn't sure if he was ready to be father.

"Umm.' she started lifting her eyes to meet his.

"MOMMY!" Grace called running up to them.

"When did you become Mommy?" he asked as Reggie picked up the little girl.

"Almost 5 years ago." She answered.

"Wait."

"Mommy who's that?"

"Gracie this is Joe. He's your father. Joe this is your daughter Grace."

the little girl turned big green eyes to the man standing in front of her as her arms wound around her mother's neck.

Joe stared back at her, there was no doubt in his mind that she was his.

His tongue moved around the inside of his mouth trying to form words.

"I thought Frankie was daddy." Grace said after a minute.

"Who the fuck is Frankie?" Joe asked pressing the palms of his hands on either side of his head.

"My coworker." she answered rubbing the little girls back.

"Papa and I are getting a snack.' the little girl announced wiggling to get down.

Reggie set her to her feet and let her go to her grandfather who mouthed later at her.

Joe watched the two disappear before he rounded back to his ex girlfriend.

"You have another man _raising _ my daughter?"

"No asshole, I have a friend _helping _me raise _my _ daughter."

he pressed his palms against his temples better trying to reign in his anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"you weren't ready! The night I was going to tell you about her you were arrested for a DUI." she answered crossing her arms across her body.

'You weren't ready for a child either! You are a recovering addict Regina!"

"Were! Were! I have been clean for almost a decade!' Angry tears filled her eyes, "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you Joe or why I kept our daughter from you.'

Anger was burning in his eyes as he stared at her.

"What else have you lied about Reg?"

"Nothing.'

"Your family. You said it was just you and your mom. Your dad is one of the voices of the WWE." he answered pointing his finger at her.

"Well you weren't truthfully either. Your family is fucking wrestling _royalty!" _she pushed his finger away from her before she looked away from him so he wouldn't see the tears fall, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She had already cried too much over him and she wasn't going to do it again.

Finally Nattie who had been standing watching the fight by the other divas stepped in standing in front of Reggie trying to shield her from view.

"You two need to discuss this when you aren't as upset. Roman go get ready for your debut."

He growled lowly in his throat before stepping back his arms held out to his sides.

"Come Reggie, I'll take you to the diva's locker room." the blonde Canadian said turning around and leading her away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted it. it means alot.

* * *

Reggie brushed off all the divas concern and stepped out into the hallway and slid down the wall burying her face into her knees tears raking her body.

Never in a million years didn't she expect to see Joe again and get confronted with all those feelings again and to have her daughter thrown into the mix like that threw her.

"Hey Reggie, are you okay?" A raspy voice above her asked.

She pulled her face back from her knees and looked at the person.

"How do you know my name?"

"Joe told me about you. I'm Colby." he said squatting down so he could look her in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes as she nodded, "he send you to make me feel even worse?"

"No, I'm here on my own accord." he answered.

And he really was, Jon was talking down Joe and he came to meet her for himself.

"Why?" she pushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Because that whole thing was fucked up." Reggie nodded her head in agreement.

"Why are you out here and not in there?"

"Because all they wanted to do is talk about is why I didn't tell Joe about her. That and Trinity was glaring at me.'

Colby nodded his head, "She's engaged to Joe's cousin and they _all _know about you and the heartache he was in after you left.'

Reggie lowered her eyes again, for the last several years she regretted her decision of leaving Joe.

"How about this?" He suggested, "We won't talk about this."

"I would like that." she smiled, she had a feeling that this would be the main topic when people would be talking about after the show was over.

"Reg." Jerry said coming up to the pair.

"Hi Dad." she said, "Colby, you know my dad Jerry right?"

"Of course everyone _knows_ Jerry. It's nice to meet you Jerry." he said standing up to his full height.

"you too.' the hall of famer returned before looking at his daughter, "We need to talk.'

"I figured." she sighed as she stood up, "See you around Colby."

He waved at her before Jerry grasped her hand and lead her towards the offices.

* * *

The office he pulled her into was empty, she went over and sat down on the couch her arms crossing tightly under her chest.

"How do you know Roman Reigns?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know him as Roman Reigns, I know him as Joe.' she answered, "I was with him in when I was at Georgia Tech. and we were together for almost 4 years."

"Is he Grace's father?"

'Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that's who got you pregnant and not some random football player."

"It didn't make any difference you already thought I was a slut for getting pregnant. And it wasn't a lie. Joe was a football player. He was just signed to the Minnesota Vikings when it happened." she said.

Jerry looked at his daughter, he didn't know if he was more upset with the fact that she had lied for 4 years about not knowing who her daughter's father was or that he was a member of the Anoa'i wrestling family.

Reggie shook her head tears coming down her cheeks, "If I would have known that he was apart of that family, I still wouldn't have told you because you care more about that then the fact that I was in love with him and it broke my heart to leave him. I came to you because I need my father but all I got was a judgmental old man. I should've went home to Paula and Richard."

"Reggie." he said, he knew that he judged her when she showed on his doorstep pregnant and alone.

"No dad, I have forgiven you for _a lot _of things but that I can't.' she was trembling from head to toe as she stood up.

"Regina."

she shook her head and brushed past him.

* * *

She was still trembling as she stepped outside patting her pockets for her smokes.

"Shit." she mumbled under her breath.

Of course her pack was in her purse in her father's locker room.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder causing her to slowly turn around almost dreading who was behind her.

Instead of her father or Joe it was the other man that been standing behind Joe during their fight.

He was extending his pack of smokes and lighter out to her.

"Thanks." she said pulling one out.

The man nodded his head before exhaling a puff of smoke from his mouth, "You okay sunshine?"

Reggie shook head shaking her head no inhaling deeply.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. You'll probably just go running to part of the problem when I am done talking to you.' the man laughed and shook his head, "you can't blame the man for being mad you kept his child from him for almost 5 years."

'My decision. Everyone is making me out to be the bad guy for it. My dad just yelled at me because I didn't tell him who Grace's father was. " she muttered flicking the ashes away, "he has only yelled at me one other time."

"When he found out you were an addict?"

"Yeah he came to my mom's and told me I had two choices either I go to rehab or he was yanking my ass out of school and getting me a tutor and bringing me on the road with him."

"At least he cared enough to do that."

"Let me guess your parents didn't?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Nope." he said shaking his head before meeting her eyes.

"I'm Reggie." she said holding her hand out to him.

"Jon. I don't seem to sound like a pushy asshole but I think you and Joe need to talk about this. If not for you two but for your little girl."He said shaking her hand.

Reggie nodded her head putting the smoke out, "I know. I will find him after the show."

"Good." He nodded his head, "Come on, I will be late for my debut and I am sure Grace is looking for you.'

"Let's go." she said shoving her hands in her pockets and following him into the building.

* * *

Grace was fighting sleep as her mother tried to open the door to their hotel room 4 hours later.

"Here. Let me help Reg." Joe's familiar voice said from behind her, his tanned arm reached around her and pushed the key in and then pushed the door open for her.

"You want to come in and talk?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"I think that would be good."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted.

* * *

Joe sat down in the chair listening to Reggie talk softly to their daughter as she pulled clothes out of the little pink suitcase.

The little girl whined and shuffled into the bathroom to get changed.

"Reg." He started sitting forward on the chair his elbows resting on his knees.

"One sec." She said as the little girl came back out of the bathroom dressed for bed.

Grace hugged her mother's legs before going over to Joe and holding her arms up to be held.

He picked her up and sat back against the leather of the chair.

His eyes going to Reggie who sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What're we going to do about this?" he asked his hand resting on his daughter's back.

'I'm not going to keep you from her. You are her father." she answered.

He nodded hi head, 'Why leave? Why not stay?"

"I didn't want to end up like my mom before she left Jerry."

"Did I ever give you any reason to leave me?"

"no." her eyes were on her sleeping little girl, "I was paralyzed by this fear that we were going to end up like Jerry and Paula. I know you were never a womanizer like he was." she chewed on her lower lip, "Then I got this phone all saying you were arrested for driving under the influence."

"So that's good enough reason to leave?"

"It was for me. I struggled for so long to stay sober before I met you and I didn't want to risk falling back into it especially with being pregnant."

Joe nodded his head, his own eyes dropping down to look at Grace.

"She's all you.' She commented softly, "Right down to that little smirk you got when you got me to do something I didn't want too. I knew no matter _how _much I missed you. All I had to do is look her and see you."

"Did you try to find me?" he asked.

"I did a couple of months after I left, I went to Minnesota." she looked up at him, "I saw you at a bar with a pretty blonde girl and decided it was best that we both stayed gone. You didn't need us weighing you down."

"Reg.' he started as he stood up laying their daughter on the bed.

Grace burrowed herself between the pillows mumbling in her sleep.

He knelt down in front of her grasping her hands in his, "you would have _never _weighed me down. I loved you."

Reggie felt that familiar pang of disappointment in her chest.

Of course he would've moved on after she left.

He was a good looking man with a great personality after all.

Any girl would be lucky to have him. He freed his hand and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Can he stay?" Grace's sleepy voice asked from behind her.

Reggie giggled and looked at him, "He can stay if he wants too."

Joe nodded his head, now that he had them both he wasn't going to let them go.

Reggie stood up after a few minutes and went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

She released a shaky breath and shook her head, it was just Joe, what's the worse thing that could happen?

* * *

Joe looked up from his phone when she stepped back out of the bathroom and stared at her.

"What?" she asked brushing her thumbs over the corners of her mouth making sure there was no excess toothpaste.

"You look good Reg." he answered.

'Thanks.' she said before stepping up to him and winding her fingers around a few of his stray curls, "I like the hair."

He smirked at her, his hand stealing to her waist pulling her to him.

She put her hands on his chest, her heart hammering against her rib cage.

"I really missed you." he said his eyes sweeping over her face as if he was trying to memorize her face.

"I missed you too Joe." His head dipped down to kiss her but was stopped by a pitiful Mama.

She offered him an apologetic smile before pulling away from him and getting on the bed with Grace.

Shaking his head he turned off the remaining lights before laying down on Grace's other side.

* * *

There was a long bang on the door early the next morning causing Grace to whimper and curl into her mother's body.

"Go away." Reggie muttered moving her head so it was covered by the pillow.

Joe blinked his eyes trying to get the excess sleep out of his eyes as he sat up.

The knock came again this time waking Reggie up, she nudged Grace towards her father before she got up and opened the door.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too sweetheart." Jerry smiled, "sleep well?"

"I would still be sleeping if you didn't pound on the door like a caveman. There are such things as phones ya know?"

"I know." he returned his blue eyes looking over her shoulder, they landed on Joe who was talking softly to Grace to get her to wake up.

His eyebrows rose up as his gaze returned to her.

"Nothing happened."

"Reg."

"There's nothing wrong with him spending time with his daughter."

Jerry smiled and stepped forward kissing her forehead, "Do what you think is best. I'll be downstairs. Come down for breakfast when you are dressed. Bring him too."

"Jerry."

"I remember our deal, but I think I should get to know my granddaughter's father."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. Ava belong to RollinsintheDean

* * *

"Who was that?" Joe asked looking up from their daughter who had curled into him rubbing her face sleepily against his side.

"My dad wants us to go with him to breakfast."

"Us?"

"You are included."

Joe sighed, he knew that this was a part of it he got lucky and only ended up meeting her mom when they were first together.

"you don't have to go if you don't want too.' She said kneeling down by her suitcase to pull clothes out.

"I will go under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You and Grace travel with me.'

Reggie looked up at him then at the little girl who was laying in bed and back again.

"What about the two guys you are working with?"

"I'll talk to them. Don't worry." he said standing up from the bed and pulling his shirt back on.

"Daddy don't go." Grace whined.

"I'll see you soon Little One don't worry."

"Come on baby, out of bed, time for your bath."

"No!'

"Do you want to see Papa before he leaves?"

the little girl bounded out of bed and hugged her father's knees before running into the bathroom.

Reggie waved her hand at him before disappearing into the bathroom as well.

* * *

"Reggie and Grace are going to be traveling with us to Raw." Joe informed his stablemates half an hour later.

"Why?" Jon asked.

'Because I want to get to know my daughter and there is _no _way I am letting Reggie out of my sight again."

"It's fine." Colby stated a smile forming on his face, "we want to know them too."

Joe finally seemed happy for the first time since he had known him.

"DADDY!" a little voice called from behind them.

Grace pushed past Jon and Colby and into her father's arms who scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and hugged his neck before looking at the two men standing in front of her.

'Hi.' she greeted before looking up at her father, "Who are they?"

"That's Jon and Colby they are friends of Daddy's."

Grace's little mouth formed an o as she nodded her head.

"Excuse me guys." Reggie said brushing past the two again and coming to a stop in front of Joe and Grace.

"Grace what did I tell you about running off like that on mommy?"

"Sorry." She said resting her head on her father's shoulder.

"She's fine Reg." Joe interrupted softly, 'She saw me and ran.'

Reggie glanced up at him and gave a curt nod.

It was going to be a little hard to let go of some of the parenting stuff.

Grace wiggled to get down seeing her grandfather coming up to them.

"Oh god." she groaned.

"What?" Colby asked.

"My dad is going to be one of those dads that try to throw his weight around with his daughter." she answered with a shake of her head, "He is 10 years too late for that."

"She was kind of a wild child." Joe informed his stablemates.

"Something which you liked Joey." she shot her cheeks flushing at her slip up of his old nickname.

He put his arm around her, he turned his head so his stablemates couldn't see the smile on his face, "It's good to hear that nickname."

"Reggie, come on bring your friends." Jerry said from the entrance way.

"Coming Jerry." she said before looking at the other two.

"You don't have to come."

"Oh no. This is going to be good to pass up." Jon laughed.

Reggie gave him a frosty look before turning on her heel and going over to her father.

* * *

Ava Keller shifted her heavy notebook from one hip to another as she walked into the crowded little café.

Her eyes landing at the table in the corner of it at the table was the men she was going to be working directly with plus Jerry Lawler, a pretty woman who had a little girl on her lap cutting up her pancakes.

"AVA! Over here!" Jon called spotting her.

She nodded her head and walked over to the table.

Jon pushed the chair next to him out for her to sit on.

"Who is that?" She whispered as she sat down.

"That's Reggie, she is Jerry's daughter." he explained quietly, "She's also Joe's ex girlfriend and the little girl is their daughter. That Joe didn't know about until last night."

Ava's blue eyes widen as she looked across the table at the trio.

"The little girl is Grace.' he added as Grace pushed her mother's hand away and used the fork for herself.

Reggie let out a laugh and shook her head. Grace chewed her piece of pancake before looking at Colby who was directly in front of her.

"Mama, he's cute."

"He is very cute." her mother agreed before noticing the new comer to their table.

"Reg, that's Ava, she is in charge of our storylines." Joe explained quickly.

"Okay.' She trailed off confusion clear in her voice.

"How is it that you are second generation and no nothing about wrestling?" Jon asked.

Jerry shot him a look from across the table. He knew it was mostly his fault that Reggie didn't want anything to do wrestling.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just never got into it or understood it for that matter.'

"Why not?" Colby asked curious.

"Ask Jerry." the words were dripping with malice and hurt.

Joe kicked him underneath the table giving him his own glare.

"It's because Papa wasn't home a lot when Mommy was little. She thinks that Papa doesn't love her because he was always gone." Grace said innocently.

Reggie shook her head fighting off the tears that welled up. Joe placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

She dropped her hand onto his and squeezed it.

The familiar tingle she got when she was around him shot through her body.

"Stop it Reg." she scowled herself, "Don't go falling for him again."


End file.
